Survivor Sonic
Survivor Sonic is the second season of Survivor Video Games Edition. The season features sixteen Sonic characters put on two tribes: Chao and Chaos. Jet was the ultimate winner, with Shadow as runner Up. Shadow, Sonic, Knuckles, and Vector returned for Survivor All Stars where they placed 21st, 7th, 15th, and 14th respectively. Season Summary On the first day the sixteen castaways were immediately put in an endurance challenge with the final two being the team captains of the season. Knuckles won the challenge, with Vector second, so the two got to pick their teams. The way the picking worked was the first and last pick, the captains would pick for themselves, but the other picks, the captain and the team would pick for the other team. Knuckles team was team Chao consisting of Sonic, Rouge, Blaze, Eggman, Silver, Shadow, and Metal Sonic, while Vector was team Chaos consisting of Espio, Big, Cream, Amy, Jet, Tails, and Omega. Early on Chaos struggled losing 3 out of 4 challenges, Vector early on tried to make a "strong mans alliance" made up of Omega, Espio, Big and himself, with Jet as a fifth. Jet, knowing he was fifth, persuaded Big to vote off Espio, who Jet perceived to be the weakest of the alliance and dangerously close to Vector. Afterwards Vector and Omega were forced to rely on the mercy of Jet, who then managed to get Tails to flip against Big, who he said was playing both sides, and then Amy, because Tails didn't want to go to a tie breaker. Chao only had to go to tribal once, during which Rouge tried to unite Shadow, Metal Sonic, Eggman, and Blaze to vote out Sonic, but Blaze was loyal to Silver who was loyal to Sonic, and Eggman didn't like taking orders from Rouge so Rouge was eliminated. On day 13, the tribes were asked to rank each other, and the top prospects from each tribe would become the new Chao (Sonic, Knuckles, Omega, Tails, Metal Sonic), while the bottom prospects would become the new Chaos (Shadow, Cream, Eggman, Jet, Blaze). Because Vector and Silver ranked central, they competed in a challenge, with the winner, which was Silver, joining Chao. Once again Chaos struggled losing 2 of 3 challenges. During which Vector and Shadow made a tight pack and had a majority alliance with Vector bringing in Jet, and Shadow bringing in Eggman. Cream was picked off first, but when the tribe tried to vote out Blaze, she played her idol, in an attempt to send home Vector. Fortunately Shadow caught hold of her plan, and sent a vote towards to Eggman to force a re-vote where Eggman was sent home. After the tribal council, Shadow worked to include Blaze in the alliance so they would still have numbers going into a merge. On Chao, Sonic, Silver, Knuckles, and Tails held strong as an alliance and ultimately chose to send home Omega, knowing he would 100% go back with Vector. When the tribes merged, Shadow and Sonic each went in with their alliances working to get Blaze's vote. Fearing they didn't have Blaze's vote, Tails planned to play his idol for Sonic at tribal. But Shadow's alliance detected such a play and they, along with Blaze, voted for Tails. Silver approached Blaze afterwards as to why she betrayed him, to which Blaze revealed that she had a tight pack with the Shadow and that the plan was to send home Knuckles next, and then turn on Vector and Jet. When Blaze approached Shadow about voting out Knuckles, he instead told his alliance to target Silver, noticing Blaze's close relationship with him, and blindsiding Blaze in the process. Knowing afterwards she would never play with them again, Vector organized the next vote to be Blaze, despite Shadow wanting to send home Sonic. Afterwards Shadow knew it was time to betray his alliance, and he voted out Vector. Knuckles and Sonic then tried to get Jet to turn on Shadow and Metal Sonic, but he stuck with the duo sending home Sonic and then Knuckles. Shadow won the final immunity, and realizing he had angered alot of Jury members, sent Metal Sonic to the Jury knowing he would be a guaranteed vote. In the end though, Jet won the million. Voting chart